Handheld electronic devices having touch screens are known. Some currently available devices have touch target areas that function similarly to button switches, and in some cases there are at least some target areas that are optimized for right hand operation. In other cases, some or all target areas are arranged to be approximately equally usable for use by either hand, in which the target areas are typically arranged symmetrically around an axis that would be considered to be a vertical axis in the plane of the touch screen. This tends to make the target areas equally, but sub-optimally, useful for operation by either hand.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.